Ghost?
by InfinityRyu
Summary: cerita romance gaje, NaruSaku


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : cerita gaje, romance gak ada, typo, dst, dsb, dll**

Liburan musim panas seharusnya menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan. Villa di tepi pantai yang sepi, suara deburan ombak yang merdu, pemandangan laut yang indah, dan pada sore hari melukis di tepi pantai ditemani dengan pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

Benar, seharusnya saat ini aku, Sakura Haruno sedang duduk santai di balkon menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah. Kalau saja tidak ada pengganggu yang satu ini.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"

Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang duduk disampingku dan terus mengoceh sejak tiga jam yang lalu, aku pasti saat ini sudah merealisasikan kalimat di paragraf pertama tadi.

"Aku ini tampan, atletis dan dipuja banyak wanita."

Kalian pasti berpikir kalau Naruto itu narsis. Tebakan kalian benar sekali, karena sejak tadi Naruto terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"Hei, dari tadi kau mendengar kata-kataku tidak? Saat ini aku sedang menceritakan kisah hidupku. Harusnya kau memberi pendapat atau merespon ku, bukannya diam dan membaca buku itu, kau tau? Kau terlihat seperti mengacuhakanku dan itu membuatku sedih." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan mimik muka sedih yang berlebihan menurutku.

"Aku merespon dan tidak merespon itu tidak perlu kau ributkan, yang penting aku mendengarkan ceritamu." Ujarku. Mataku masih mengarah pada buku yang kubaca.

"Huh, dasar cewek tidak berperasaan." Dengus Naruto.

"Kau itu perempuan, harusnya kau bersimpati padaku atau setidaknya menitikkan airmata saat aku bercerita, atau paling tidak mengatakan 'kau benar-benar menderita ya.. bisakah aku membantumu?' seperti itu!"

Ocehannya sejak tadi benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit, kalau saja dia masih hidup Aku pasti akan melemparnya buku tepat diwajahnya atau menyarangkan tinjuku di wajahnya. Kenapa kukatakan kalau saja dia masih hidup? Karena dia memang sudah mati. Saat ini yang duduk di sampingku adalah rohnya yang masih bergentahyangan di Villa ini. Harusnya aku menyuruh orang untuk memeriksa villa ini sebelum membelinya.

"Kalau kau ingin dibantu," kataku, "Biarkan aku mengirimmu ke alam baka sekarang, dengan begitu kau akan tenang." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kertas jimat dari dalam saku.

"Hwaaa! Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" teriak Naruto.

"Tenang, ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau akan sampai ke alam baka dalam satu kedipan mata." Kataku tenang.

"Tidak mau! Masih ada urusanku yang belum selesai, aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang."

Aku menatapnya sesaat, kemudian menggendikkan bahu tidak perduli.

"Apa peduliku? Kemarikan dahimu dan kau akan bisa ke alam baka dengan tenang."

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku, atau kau akan menyesal!" teriak hantu itu. Aish suara cemprengnya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak jauhkan benda itu dariku, aku akan menghukummu!" ancamnya.

Aku mendengus geli, memang apa sih yang bisa dilakukan roh lemah sepertinya. Perbedaannya sangat jelas terlihat, aku seorang pengusir roh jahat dan dia hanya seorang roh biasa yang tersesat, mana mungkin bisa menang melawanku.

Aku terus mendekati roh itu dan mengulurkan tanganku agar jimatnya dapat sampai ke dahi Naruto. Tapi Naruto terus menerus menghindar dan berteriak. Benar-benar berisik.

"Kau benar-benar mau dihukum ya!? Jauhkan benda itu cepat!" teriaknya lagi.

"Heh, memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau itu hanya roh lemah." Kataku merendahkan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" kata Naruto dan langsung menghilang.

Aku menghela nafas lega.'Kenapa nggak dari tadi aja sih perginya' pikirku.

Aku memasukkan kembali kertas jimat itu ke dalam saku dan membalikkan badan. Akan tetapi..

CUP

Naruto muncul dan mengecup singkat bibirku kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu…barusan tadi…dia…apa!?

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena meremehkanku, Honey." Kata Naruto sambil mencolek daguku dan menghilang meninggalkaku yang masih memproses kejadian barusan.

Loading…

.

.

25%...

.

.

.

60%...

.

.

.

90%...

.

Loadig success.

"Roh sialan! akan kulenyapkan kau!"

**END**

**a/n:**

**Ayeee! Ryu kembali dengan cerita gaje \\(*^*)/ *plak**

**Ryu dari dulu paling nggak bisa kalau disuruh bikin genre romance, soalnya selalu berakhir dengan adegan berdarah (-,-) **

**Tapi karena temen Ryu minta dibikinin satu, malah jadinya cerita yang begini :v**

**Gomen karena romancenya gak dapat m(-_-)m.**

**Untuk cerita Ryu yang lain, Ryu gak janji kapan bisa updatenya (-v-)/ *di glare reader**

**Akhir kata, arigatou yang udah baca cerita Ryu, jaa ne... (^v^)/ **


End file.
